


Febuwhump 3: Living Nightmare

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, this is a dark one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Was it his fault? Why didn't he notice?
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Febuwhump 3: Living Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really hard one so not my best work.   
> Get ready for my best attempt of angst

He was alone. No one was coming for him. Peter’s hands were coated in crimson and it felt sticky between his fingers.

He close his eyes as if it would change anything that happened. His nightmare had come true, and his guilt felt as heavy as a ton of bricks. The mutilated corpse staring endlessly with soulless eyes lay in front of him.

He hoped that wherever people go when they die is peaceful, whether it be Purgatory, Heaven or just black. He heard sirens shrieking in the distance as they grew ever closer.

Tears flowed freely and without permission as he stared at the woman he had known and loved for as long as he could remember.

A gun laid almost innocently on the floor, and Peter glared at it with all the hatred he could muster. They always say that guns don’t kill people but at this point Peter couldn’t believe it.

Why would she do that? Did she hate him?

After Ben died, he thought that nothing could get worse. Life started to become better, meeting Tony, becoming Spider-man but it all went downhill.

What did he do wrong? Why hadn’t he noticed?

May hadn’t started becoming quieter, no longer asking how his day was or making silly jokes. He hadn’t noticed, at least not in time.

He heard distant screaming, or was it coming from him? He was almost watching in third person as he begged her to come back.

The sound of the bullet still rant fresh in his ears and he remembered ditching his homework and bolting to the sound. It didn’t matter though, he was too late. Spider-man was supposed to save people, he couldn’t though.

Not when one of the only people who truly mattered to him needed protecting. She needed protection from herself. From her own mind-set, apparently.

He hated that he caused this, maybe not but he could have at least prevented it.

There was still one bullet in the gun. Did he even deserve it? The easy way out? What was wrong with him?

Why should he live, or die for that matter? Why?


End file.
